The Last Battle
by Hanyou-Girl25
Summary: Feelings come to the surface as mistakes are made and the end is visible.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: You guys do know I don't own Inuyasha. Right ?  
  
It was really dark. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. I looked pass the campfire over to where Miroku was meditating in front of a tree. He was completely lost in thought. But then I realized he wasn't meditating any more, he was asleep. He looked so troubled. That's why I thought think he was meditating. ' I wonder what he's dreaming about. ' I thought to myself. I looked over to where Inuyasha was. He was way up in a tree right above where Kagome was sleeping. He sat there glancing down at Kagome ever so often. She was asleep too. I should be asleep, but for some reason I seem to be having trouble tonight. Inuyasha must have noticed, because he jumped from his tree and landed right next to me.  
  
" Go to sleep. Your not gonna slow us down tomorrow " I sat up from my bed and tucked some loose hair behind my ear.   
  
" I can't for some reason. I keep on trying to go to sleep but I just can't. " I sighed. ' If only he knew the real reason I couldn't sleep. '  
  
" Well try harder ! " he said harshly but not too loud. He then jumped back up into his tree. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Miroku crouched beside me.  
  
" Miroku, what are you doing awake ? I thought you were asleep. "  
  
" I was. Then Inuyasha woke me up. Why are you having trouble sleeping ? "  
  
" I don't know. " I lied. And he saw right threw it. He always did.   
  
" Could it have something to do with the fight tomorrow ? "  
  
" Maybe. . .Yes "  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I heard Sango and Miroku talking. And was glad that he wasn't groping her for once. But instead helping her. I looked up above me to where Inuyasha was sitting in his tree. He glanced down at me but just as quickly looked away.  
  
" Inuyasha . . . " I said low enough that only he could hear. It was like he was expecting it because he immediately jumped from his tree to where I was lying.  
  
" What ? " He said a bit irritably. But I knew it was only his tough guy act kicking in.  
  
" Well . . . I was wondering . . .after tomorrow, if we defeat Niraku, what will you do with the jewel ? " He was silent. And so were Sango and Miroku. They had heard my question and wanted to know the answer also.  
  
" I don't want to talk about this now. We'll worry about that once we defeat Niraku. " He then jumped back up into the his tree. No one said a word. Miroku quietly made his way back to where he had been sleeping. Sango quietly got comfortable again and closed her eyes. I just watched Inuyasha. His face became troubled. And he looked lost in his thoughts as he stared at the full moon in the dark night sky.  
  
' The sky is very pretty tonight. Shippo would have loved to have been here to see it. But he is with Kiade. He had begged to come, but this battle was just too dangerous for him. So we left him behind. '  
  
I continued to look up at the beautiful navy blue sky. The stars looked just like diamonds tonight. It never looked this pretty at home. I sighed remembering how many tests I was going to have to make up once I returned. I had been gone for two weeks straight without returning. I closed my eyes beginning to feel sleepy, again unaware of the battle already begun in the hanyou overhead.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
' Why did she have to bring up the jewel ?  
  
I have no idea anymore of what to wish for.  
  
What if the monk is right and once I turn full demon I devour Kagome and Shippo.  
  
I can't let that happen.  
  
So I guess that puts " full demon " out of the question.  
  
Well then do I turn human ?  
  
NO. . .absolutely not.   
  
It will be just as worse.  
  
I won't be able to protect them. Then they'll be killed for sure.  
  
So what the heck do I do ??? '  
  
He sighed and looked down to the girl asleep underneath him.   
  
' She's so beautiful when she's asleep.  
  
Totally unaware of the world around her. . . .'  
  
He continued to think about Kagome until it was almost morning, and he gave in to the urge to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku yawned as he opened his eyes to greet the new day. He glanced over to where Sango lay. Only to find she wasn't there.   
  
" She must have made a trip to the hot spring near by. I better go make sure she doesn't need anything. " He said out loud to himself. He got up and began to walk towards the stream until Inuyasha jumped from the tree overhead and stopped him.  
  
" And just where do you think your going ? " Inuyasha asked in a voice that told Miroku he already knew the answer.  
  
" To check on Sango. Unless there's something wrong with that ? " said Miroku in a confident voice.  
  
" O no you don't ! You know Sango is bathing you pervert. So sit down and wait till She and Kagome get back ! " Inuyasha said while pointing to the tree Miroku had been sleeping against moments before.  
  
" O, I see. So that's why you won't let me go down there. " said Miroku as he turned to walk back towards the tree.  
  
" Monk, what the heck are you talkin about ? " said Inuyasha with aggravated look on his face.  
  
" If it was just sango at the hot spring, you would have let me go. But sense Kagome's there . . . " said Miroku stopping mid sentence as he noticed the girls coming though the woods behind Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
" That's a bunch of crap. I could care less about Kagome, and you know it ! I'm just trying to save you from gettin another bump on your head. " said Inuyasha quite proud of the way he defended him self. But then he noticed the look Miroku was giving him. That's when Inuyasha figured out what Miroku was trying to tell him. He turned around to see a stunned Sango staring at him. Then he saw Kagome. Who was looking at the ground trying to pretend she wasn't there and didn't see him. He could see her eyes starting to water.  
  
" Kagome I . . . " she stopped him before he could finish.  
  
" It's ok Inuyasha. I understand. Sango, I'll be right back. I think I left something back at the hot spring. " and with that she left.  
  
Sango watched her go then turned back towards Inuyasha.   
  
" How could you say something like that ? And in front of her. " Said Sango motioning to where Kagome had just walked off.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. What could he say ? Nothing he said could make this better. He would just have to give Kagome some time alone and then try to explain it to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat down on a rock next to the hot spring.  
  
She began to think about what she had just heard him say.  
  
***FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sango and Kagome where walking threw the woods on there way back from the hot spring.   
  
" That would be a great surprise for Inuyasha. " said Sango complementing on the idea Kagome had just voiced.  
  
" Do you really think so ? " said Kagome still a little unsure.  
  
" Of coarse ! He's always complaining about how weird the clothes you wear look. So he'll love this ! " said Sango with a smile on her face. Trying hard to convince her friend.  
  
" Hey, Kagome, do you hear that ? It sounds like Miroku and Inuyasha are arguing about something. " And that's when she heard him say it.   
  
" That's a bunch of crap. I could care less about Kagome, and you know it ! . . .   
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
The tears where pouring from her eyes now. What had she been thinking ? She knew he loved Kikyo. So why did she think he liked her ?   
  
Ok. I've written a new story. Hope ya like it. This is a Miroku and Sango story and there will be more Miroku and Sango in the next chapter I PROMISE !!!! By the way, Please review and tell me what you think !!!! O !!! If ya want me to e-mail you when I update put your e-mail on the review. That's all ya gotta do. That goes for my other story too. And if ya don't know what other story I'm talkin about, click my name at the top and check it out. 


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!  
  
Miroku stood there in awe of what his friend had just said. He himself couldn't believe what he had just heard. No one could. Then Miroku heard Sango. That's when he knew it was time for him to step in.  
  
" Sango, it is not our place. This is something Lady Kagome and Inuyasha must figure out on there own. " He then turned and walked into the woods. Sango followed. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was still sitting on a rock at the hot spring. The sun was setting and it it was going to be dark soon. She knew she needed to get back to camp. They were in unfamiliar woods, so there were demons lurking everywhere. But she didn't want to go back just yet. She couldn't go back just yet. She had just stopped crying, and needed to calm herself a little more before seeing Inuyasha again. So she decided to take a walk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat down in front of a tree in a small clearing in the woods. Sango sat down across from him at another tree. Miroku noticed how far away she was from him.  
  
" Lady Sango, may i ask why you chose such a far off place to sit ? "   
  
" You know why I sat so Far away ! To keep you from letting your hands wander ! " She crossed her arms and shivered a bit. It was getting a little cold now that the sun was setting. She looked back at Miroku who was now staring at the Kazaana in his hand. He had a sad look on his face. She couldn't help but feel bad at the way she yelled at him. Then he got up and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. Sango didn't know what to do. All she knew was she didn't want him to let go. Deep down she loved him. And having him look at her the way he was looking at her now had left her dumb stricken.   
  
" Do you want me to stop ? "  
  
" What ? " Said Sango, not understanding what he was asking.  
  
" Do you want me stop groping you ? "  
  
" Of course ! I've asked you many times to stop ! "   
  
" Fine, Anything for the woman I love. " Sango couldn't believe what she just heard. She began to cry. ' Did he just say he . . . loved me ? '  
  
Miroku didn't know what to do. ' She's crying ? Does that mean she doesn't feel the same way ? ' Sango saw the panic forming in Miroku's eyes.   
  
" Miroku ? "  
  
" Yes ? "  
  
" I . . . I love you too. " Miroku was so happy ! He leaned in and kissed her. Passionately. He had been wanting to kiss her ever sense he met her. Sango put every thing she had into the kiss. He did also. She had never felt such a wonderful sensation. They stopped for only a second, just to catch there breath a bit. Then began kissing again.  
  
OK . . . there, i said i would put more s / m in this chapter and i think i did. Be looking for the next chapter sometime during this week. SEE YA ! 


	3. Send Me An Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the chorus from the song i have added to this chapter.  
  
Kagome got up from her seat apon the rock. She began to walk into the woods in hopes to clear her head. As she walked she heard a noise and decided to investigate, she quietly went to where the noise was coming from.She walked over to a few bushes and pushed away the branches to get a better view. There she found Sango and Miroku kissing.   
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel   
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
' I'm so glad they finally adimitted their feelings for one another. I hate this feeling i'm getting though. I should be happy for my friends, but all i can do is wonder what it would be like if Inuyasha kissed me that way. Just a few minutes ago I wanted to leave. To never come back. To never see him again. And now . . .Now i want to kiss him. ' Tears began to fall from her eyes again.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel   
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Sango heard a noise and looked up to see Kagome staring at her and crying. " Kagome " She said in a worried voice as she left miroku to check on her friend. Sango walked over and hugged Kagome, letting her friend cry on her shoulder. " It's ok Kagome, Its ok."  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku. She didn't say a word, the look on her face spoke volumes to Miroku. He turned and left for camp. Sango let go of Kagome once she had calmed down some and sat down on the ground. She motioned for Kagome to do the same. Kagome took a seat beside Sango.   
  
" Do you feel like talking ? " Sango asked. She felt sorry for Kagome. And wanted to do whatever possible to help her friend.  
  
" Sango . . .I don't know what to do. I'll admit it . . .I'm hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. I thought maybe we were actually getting closer. But I should have known . . .the only person he'll ever love is Kikyo. " Kagome jumped up and ran into the woods. " Kagome wait !!!! " She didn't want to hear what Sango had to say. Inuyasha doesn't love her . . . and never will. No matter what anyone else says.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel   
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku arrived back at the camp site. He took a seat beside the tree Inuyasha was currently in and was about to say something when Inuyasha stopped him. " SHHHH !!!!! I can hear Sango and Kagome talking " Inuyasha listened for a while then the look on his face went from concerned to heartbroken. That's when Miroku decided to voice his opinion.   
  
P.S. : Does AnyOne know what song that chorus is from ??? If you do . . .Add it to your review. 


End file.
